Amor en Hogwarts
by Always smile to life
Summary: Una misteriosa persona está dispuesta a contarte todas aquellas historias románticas que las paredes del castillo guardan como el más preciado secreto. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que nadie se enteraría? Pues las paredes hablan, literalmente.
1. Rose Weasley - Scorpius Malfoy

_¿Historias de amor? ¿Quién no ama las historias de amor? Pues yo sí ¡Las amo! Así que he decidido contarles un par de historias que han ocurrido en mi familia ¿Cómo sé tantos detalles? Pues un pequeño secreto de bruja… Mejor empiezo con la primera historia antes de aburrirlos tanto como una clase de transformaciones… ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que diría historia de la magia? Pues se equivocan, porque es una clase que me encanta *Acaricia su libro de Historia* Mejor empiezo ya._

 _En pocas palabras los ambientaré un poco para que puedan entender la siguiente historia.  
Ella. La hija mayor de dos héroes de guerra, quince años, una perfecta Ravenclaw, no de muchos amigos pero sí buenos, físicamente una mezcla de sus padres, la piel pálida y de porcelana de su madre y delicadas pecas en su nariz, pero con el cabello rojo característicos de los Weasley, en cuanto a carácter… no es muy parecida a sus padres, sí es tan inteligente como su madre pero muy tímida y le gusta pasar desapercibida, pero cuando se enoja… uff ahí se nota que es hija de Hermione Granger._

 _Él. La copia de Draco Malfoy (pero debo agregar que un poco mucho más guapo… sí, eso es posible) y aquí nuevamente los genes maternos mejorando la especie haciendo del chico alguien mucho más educado y caballero, tiene la arrogancia típica de un Slytherin pero vamos que una serpiente sin arrogancia no es serpiente. Es alguien a quien le gusta estar ser el centro de atención o al menos que la gente sepa quién es._

 _¿Qué tienen en común? Pues nada. Simplemente jamás se han hablado, como ya todas las batallas por la pureza de sangre y todo eso ya terminaron todos han preferido olvidar las viejas disputas y simplemente seguir adelante y vivir sus vidas. El uno para el otro simplemente es alguien más en el castillo._

 _Entonces… ¿En qué íbamos?... Ah sí, no se hablaban o al menos así era antes porque muy guapo será Scorpius, pero Merlín dame fuerzas ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Aunque sin su torpeza no habría historia así que mejor continuemos._

Rose ama la biblioteca, ama en un nivel de 1 a 10 un "Se casa con ella" por lo tanto es muy común verla ahí; ese día no buscaba nada en específico simplemente buscaba algo "ligero" para leer y en eso estaba cuando varios libros cayeron sobre ella haciéndole caer hacia atrás y estornudar a causa del polvo mientras que al otro lado del pasillo cierto rubio se maldecía por haber movido los libros tan fuerte, en cuanto rodeó el estante no pudo evitar ver con ternura aquella cabellera pelirroja anudada con una cinta azul cuando escuchó el estornudo, estiró su mano ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a levantarse y en cuanto cruzaron miradas separaron sus manos lentamente. ¿Incómodo? No, incomodo fue cuando- *Alguien le lanza un cojín* "NO SPOILERS" Bueno, bueno… solo digamos que fue incómodo, ella bajó la vista un tanto avergonzada mientras Scorp se removía un poco en su lugar.

— ¿Rose, verdad? —Preguntó él tras un corto pero aún más incómodo silencio, no sabía porque estaba tan atontado, que sus padres habían sido algo como "enemigos" de su padre en el pasado ya no significaba nada.

—Sí… Soy Rose —Contestó la pelirroja volviendo a alzar la vista mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros del piso.

Rápidamente él se acercó ayudándola —Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención que los libros cayeran.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Puso todos los libros rápidamente sobre una mesa y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la situación era demasiado incómoda y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Era una estupidez después de todo habían estado más de cuatro años compartiendo varias clases, pero muchas veces la historia llama y sí que era todo muy raro. —En fin ya debo irme, adiós.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera responderle ella ya se había alejado perdiéndose entre las estanterías. — ¿Adiós?

 _Ay el amor joven… ¿Qué les pareció la primera conversación de nuestra no-parejita? ¿Un tanto sosa no? Deberían ser más como esas telenovelas muggles que cuando se ven ya se aman y se enamoran y todo, sería más entretenido. Pero déjenme decirles que estos dos no son así NI POR ASOMO, si su segunda "conversación" fue aún peor que esta. Sí, ellos mismos rompen sus records. ¿No me creen? Pues se los demostraré._

Rose corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo mientras su me mejor amigo Thomas la perseguía, ella llevaba un papel en su mano y ambos reían casi estrepitosamente _Ay Thomas y la historia de su carta de amor *Le llega un nuevo cojín* "Que dejes de interrumpir" ¡Pero si soy yo quien está contando la historia! … Ya, sigamos._

— ¡Rose Jean Weasley Granger te juro que si no me devuelves ese papel te-!

— ¡¿Te qué?! — Volteó la cabeza sin dejar de correr ni reír unos metros más adelante que su amigo —Sabes que no harás na-

 _Sí gente, nuestros protagonistas son un tanto torpes._ Al no ir mirando al frente no se dio cuenta que el chico Malfoy venía doblando en la esquina produciendo que ambos chocaran, al ser ella tan menudita no pasó a mayores pero sí se dio un fuerte golpe.

—Oh mierda… —Susurró la pelirroja mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona golpeada de su cara mientras Thomas se agarraba el estómago ante su nuevo ataque de risa. —No te rías Thomas no es divertido… —Pero al ver al moreno riendo con tantas ganas solo pudo comenzar a reír nuevamente mientras el Slytherin frente a ellos los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… ¿Hola?

Al escuchar la voz Rose recordó que había chocado con algo _premio nobel para ella…_ juntó sus labios tratando de aguantar la risa mientras lo miraba —Lo-lo siento… mucho

Al ver que estaba por comenzar a reír nuevamente él solo formó una fría sonrisa —No pasa nada —Se alejó del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos mientras los otros dos comenzaron a correr y reír nuevamente.

 _Aburidoooooo deberíamos pasar enseguida a la parte donde mantienen una conversación como la gente normal o algo más entretenido, hasta Thomas y Rose tiene más acción que esto… no, no lo mal piensen ¿En serio quieren saber la historia desde el principio? Agh está bien, pero se las seguiré contando en otro momento que ahora me apetece un bocadillo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Y he vuelto… para seguir contándoles sobre estos dos. Gracias a Merlín que de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen más entretenidas…_

Era cierto que Rose amaba la biblioteca, pero odiaba cuando se acumulaban muchos trabajos y medio castillo invadía el lugar quitándole todo aquello que la pelirroja amaba: Silencio y tranquilidad. Razón por la cual deambuló un rato buscando un lugar que pudiera ofrecerle eso, tras lo cual terminó sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch.

Mientras, cierto rubio quería escapar lo más posible de los deberes, sabía que después terminaría arrepintiéndose cuando tuviera que hacerlo todo a última hora pero como dicen por ahí: Ese era un problema de su yo del futuro; así que tomó su escoba y se dirigió al campo de quidditch para disfrutar de uno de los últimos días con buen tiempo. Apenas se subió a la escoba comenzó a dar un par de vueltas hasta que divisó una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja sentada al otro extremo del campo, tras unos minutos debatiendo consigo mismo decidió acercarse después de todo la curiosidad que sentía por esa chica era grande. _Bien, bien sabemos que "curiosidad" no es la razón más romántica pero ¡Vamos! ¡Es la hija de Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum! ¿Cómo? ¿No es así? Ah cierto… Ron Weasley… ¡Pero aun así es interesante!_

Voló hasta el lugar y con la elegancia tan característica de los Malfoy bajó de la escoba, al pararse frente a ella Rose alzó la vista y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. _Aquí tienen una característica de nuestra pelirroja: Es tan alegre como un girasol en verano, como un Hufflepuff en primavera, como u-  
_ _— ¿Un Hufflepuff?_

— _Sí, hoy ando poética._

— _Agh solo… solo continúa._

— ¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

—Bien… ¿Y tú? —Respondió un tanto tímida y extrañada por la repentina llegada del chico.

—Supongo que estas escapando de los deberes.

—Más bien los deberes y yo escapamos juntos —Respondió levantando un libro y un par de pergaminos que tenía en su regazo —Pero supongo que tú sí estás escapando.

— Algo así —Ella le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa y por unos momentos ambos se dedicaron a mirar en silencio hacia el frente — ¿No crees que es extraño?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Frunció las cejas en un gesto que Scorpius encontró adorable, pero que claramente no dijo.

—Que este sea el quinto año en el vivimos en el mismo lugar y aun así jamás hemos hablado —Ella volvió a sonreír, gesto que el igualmente encontraba adorable.

—Supongo que sí… aunque supongo que quizás sea porque no tenemos nada en común.

— ¿Eso crees?

—No podría decirlo… después de todo nunca hemos hablado.

—Entonces este fin de semana iremos juntos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y lo averiguaremos —La Weasley arrugó un poco la nariz como si no estuviera entendiendo ante lo cual Scor esbozó una natural sonrisa —Verás… la verdad es que me estarías haciendo un favor, una chica me pidió que saliéramos juntos pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas así que le he dicho que ya tenía planes con una chica y he perdido una apuesta con unos amigos y debo salir con una chica de Ravenclaw, así que… ¿Qué dices?— Al no obtener una respuesta tras varios segundos agrandó más su sonrisa —Por favor, no se a quien más podría pedirle este favor.

—Está bien… —Dijo algo dudosa, quería ayudarlo pero no estaba tan segura después de todo era la primera vez que conversaban, haciendo todo aún más extraño.

—Mejor me voy y te dejo seguir con tus deberes —Dijo el rubio subiéndose rápidamente a su escoba temiendo que ella pudiera arrepentirse —Gracias… nos vemos el sábado —Lo único que ella alcanzó a hacer antes de que él se volteara fue esbozar una tímida sonrisa sin saber que nada de eso era verdad, que solamente Scorpius había buscado con rapidez una excusa para salir con la chica que cada vez le causaba más curiosidad impulsándolo a hacer lo que había hecho.

SÁBADO

Scorp se encontraba sentado en una mesa en "Las tres escobas", parecía que la chica tardaría o no iría haciendo que él se sintiera tonto por invitarla, después de todo eran unos completos desconocidos para el otro, hasta que un tímido "Lamento llegar tarde" lo sacó de sus pensamiento, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a la pelirroja sentarse frente a él con su cabello suelto y un vestido de un suave color turquesa.

—Es que le había prometido a Roxanne que la acompañaría a Honeydukes…

—Está bien, no te preocupes… —Ambos sonreían de una extraña manera mientras él levantaba una mano llamando a una camarera.

Una vez que ambos tenían sus cervezas de mantequilla la chica apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa depositando el cuerpo de su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo sabremos si tenemos algo en común si no hablas? —La Rose simpática y social salía a relucir _Cofcof O la coqueta Cofcof._

Él tan solo soltó una breve risa y bebió un sorbo de su bebida —Por ahora sabemos que a ambos nos da igual que todos en este lugar nos estén mirando— Volvió a beber otro sorbo para disimular la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al ver a la pelirroja mirar a su alrededor y se sonrojaba al notar que realmente la mayoría de los estudiantes en el lugar los miraban.

Tras un buen rato hablando de un montón de cosas sin mayor importancia como el castillo, quidditch y las clases el rubio no pudo evitar la tentación y tan solo soltó la pregunta — ¿Qué hay del amor Weasley? ¿Esperas al igual que la mayoría de las chicas a tu príncipe azul o él ya llegó?

Rose rodeó su jarra con ambas manos y tan solo sonrió —No creo en príncipes azules... Yo diría que más biencreo en personas comunes y corrientes que son capaces de revolucionar tu vida en un segundo. Aquellos que te hablan de locuras como llevarte a donde sea o tratar de contar las pecas de tu cara. En ellos creo.

Cruzaron sus miradas y un nuevo silencio se cruzó entre ellos, pero uno lejos de ser incómodo, como si pudieran explicarle al otro el mundo con tan solo mirarse.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Malfoy? ¿Eres el príncipe azul de alguien?

—Solo una serpiente y por ende lejos de ser un príncipe azul.

Al ver que la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a salir Rose miró a la ventana dándose cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar al castillo. —Debería irme, le prometí a mi prima que regresaríamos juntas.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron juntos hasta fuera de la taberna cuando estaban a punto de separarse él acercó sus labios al oído de la chica para susurrarle. —Llevo toda la tarde tratando de contar las pecas de tu cara.


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que Rose había vuelto al castillo cuando Roxanne se enteró de los rumores y la acorraló en su cuarto.

—Te estoy diciendo que nada pasa entre Scorpius Malfoy y yo…

— ¿Y cómo explicas que tuvieran una cita?

—Por enésima vez Rox. NO-ERA-UNA-CITA.

La morena se cruzó de brazos y la miró arqueando una ceja —Ir a beber algo con un chico es una cita.

Rose soltó un bufido y comenzó a guardar los dulces que habían comprado esa tarde —Es muy simple, él me pidió un favor, yo le dije que sí, nos juntamos por lo mismo y ya está.

— ¿Un favor como compartir saliva? —Preguntó divertida, a lo cual Rose le lanzó unas chocolatinas haciendo que la morena riera.

—No fue así… Él perdió una apuesta y debía invitar a una chica de Ravenclaw y como es una buena persona no quería hacerle falsas ilusiones a una chica invitándola a salir y por eso me lo pidió a mí.

— ¿Y acaso no se lo podía pedir a nadie más? Espera. —La miró detenidamente frunciendo el ceño — ¿Acabas de decir que es una buena persona?

—Rox no empieces… Generalmente la gente al estar con alguien conversan y Scorpius es bastante agradable.

—Como tú digas… yo solo digo que no eres la única águila así que te debió escoger por algo.

Rose no quiso admitirlo, pero Roxanne tenía razón y además en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas aquella pequeña frase "Llevo toda la tarde tratando de contar las pecas de tu cara" ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? ¿Por qué le había lanzado sus chocolatinas favoritas a Rox? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? _Oh, oh la semilla de la duda se estaba plantando en nuestra pequeña pelirroja._

Ya era lunes y la chica Weasley se encontraba en su típico lugar en la biblioteca cuando alguien se sentó en SU mesa _Así es… muy tímida será nuestra muchacha pero cuando se trata de su mesa Ay Merlín._ Al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos grises que la observaban acompañados de una perfecta sonrisa.

—Hola Rose.

—Hola… —Dijo en una mezcla entre un saludo y una pregunta. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé que antes no hablábamos pero vivo en el mismo castillo que tú.— Respondió con cierta diversión en su tono.

—Me refiero aquí aquí.

El rubio miró levemente hacia los lados como si no entendiera la pregunta. —¿Me agradas? La gente suele hablar con aquellos que le agradan.

— ¿Cómo?— No era precisamente la respuesta que la chica esperaba y esta vez la expresión de confusión se posó en su rostro, no sabía si la incomodidad que sentía al hablar con él tras la conversación con su prima le nublaba o algo, pero no estaba comprendiendo del todo

Scorpius soltó una leve risita la cual Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse pensando que se burlaba de ella. _Sí, claro es por eso y no porque le haya encantado su risa._ —Que no hayamos hablado en años anteriores no significa que ahora no podamos ser amigos.

— ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?— La confusión no se alejaba de su rostro, algo no le calzaba aquí y es que nadie quiere hacerse amigo de otra persona tan rápido.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque…— Trató de pensar en una razón rápidamente pero no se le vino ninguna a la cabeza _Cofcof o no quería que se le ocurriera ninguna Cofcof._

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Rose Weasley tiene miedo de ser amiga de una serpiente?— En su tono de voz y en la expresión de su rostro se dejaba ver cierta diversión y desafío casi como si estuvieran apostando.

Ella tan solo rodó los ojos y rió —No sé por qué siento que en algún momento me arrepentiré de esto.

— ¿Insinúas que seré un mal amigo?

—Eso o que simplemente estás jugando conmigo— Aún con una sonrisa en su rostro tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se levantó dispuesta a ir a clases.

— ¿Entonces?

— Supongo que es un desafío aceptado.— Sin más se alejó de la mesa y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

* * *

—Rosie…

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digan así. Mi nombre es Rose.

Malfoy sonrió victorioso como si esa hubiese sido exactamente la reacción que él esperaba. —Pues es una lástima que me encante como suena.

Esta vez fue ella quien esperó exactamente esa respuesta y se limitó a tan solo rodar los ojos ante lo cual él volvió a sonreír, hace ya dos semanas que Rose había "aceptado el reto" de ser su amiga y casi que tenía una lista de los gestos de la chica siendo uno de los más comunes rodar los ojos, lo hacía cuando estaba molesta, cuando alguien hacía una broma, cuando su primo James se le acercaba pidiéndole algún consejo, okey quizás se había estado fijando demasiado en los gestos de la pelirroja y el resto del estudiantado también comenzaba a notarlo y es que de la noche a la mañana una Weasley y un Malfoy no solo habían pasado a ser amigos sino que lo eran como si lo fueran desde toda la vida, incluso a ellos mismos les había sorprendido la rapidez con la cual adquirieron confianza el uno y el otro y como nuestra querida Rose siempre trata de darle una respuesta lógica a todo simplemente lo había atribuido a los gustos que tenían en común y esa era la respuesta que le había dado a los pocos que se habían atrevido a preguntarle.

— ¿Qué quieres Scorpius?

— ¿Préstame una pluma?

— ¿En serio vienes a la biblioteca a terminar un ensayo sin una pluma?— Preguntó como si fuera el peor pecado del mundo ante lo cual él solo se limitó a encoger los hombros. —Eres increíble…— Dijo en un susurró mientras sacaba una pluma y se la pasaba.

Claramente no era un elogio pero Scor sonrió mientras la tomaba y le guiñó un ojo —Ya lo sé. Y por cierto tú primo James a tus nueve con claros signos de estar buscándote.— La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia el lugar pero no divisaba al chico Potter —Esas nueve no, las otra.— Un tanto confundida giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado pero seguía sin verlo. —Para allá no. Allí.— Le indicó con la cabeza.

—Esas son mis doce, idiota. Deberías comprarte un reloj.— Giró la cabeza y al ver que era verdad se levantó rápidamente, amaba a James pero no estaba de ánimo de escuchar otro de sus dramas amorosos o como ella los llamaba "Cómo terminar cortésmente con su novia del mes". —Tú no me has visto.— Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer como por obra de magia entre los estantes.

Ya había pasado bastante rato desde que el mayor de los Potter había abandonado la biblioteca pero Rose aún no regresaba así que _sin motivo alguno_ Scorpius fue a buscarla y la encontró cuatro pasillos más allá inclinada sobre la punta de sus pies tratando de alcanzar un libro.

Sin saber muy bien porqué se quedó un par de segundos mirándola y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba verla así, una mezcla entre su obstinada personalidad y aquella ternura que él encontraba que tenía todo lo que ella hacía, sus gestos, risas, incluso su total forma de ser. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando recorrió los metros que los separaban parándose tras ella y alcanzándole el libro.

En tanto ella ante la sorpresa se dio vuelta rápidamente y respingó la nariz aún más sorprendida cuando notó la cercanía del chico; en ese momento pudo confirmar pequeños hechos que había estado recopilando durante los últimos días: Sus ojos no eran simplemente grises, sino que ocultaban tantas tonalidades de ese color como posiblemente existían, el olor que desprendía era una mezcla entre jabón, madera y ámbar y su corazón estaba reaccionando exactamente como había creído que lo haría, latiendo tan fuerte que sentía que todos en la biblioteca podían oírlo.

Habían pasado unos segundos, que habían parecido eternos, en los cuales él se dedicó a tratar nuevamente de contar las pecas de su cara mientras inspiraba aquella esencia de canela que ya se le había hecho tan familiar; segundos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio en un débil susurro.

—Todos nos están mirando…

Efectivamente varios estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor los miraban, pero él no se molestó en despegar la mirada de ella. —Déjalos que miren, Rosie.

La pelirroja abrió los labios intentando decir algo pero nada salió hasta el tercer intento en el cual su voz se escuchó levemente agitada como si le faltara el aire. — ¿Qué?— Él se relamió los labios lo más disimuladamente que pudo, pero claro a esa distancia nada pasa muy desapercibido, acto que produjo que la Weasley sintiera que se moriría en ese mismo momento _¡Y cualquiera! Cualquiera se muere de un infarto con él al frente *Se abanica y le llega un cojín* "No interrumpas en la mejor parte"_. Nadie en el pasillo podía notar como el chico Malfoy iba acortando lentamente la pequeña distancia que los separaba, pero claramente Rose sí haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de su cuerpo produciendo que no le preguntara a su mente antes de tomar el libro y salir de ahí.

 **Nunca había tratado de escribir algo sobre esta pareja, pero me estoy enamorando de ellos *.* Espero que les esté gustando la historia!  
-Vic.**


	4. Chapter 4

—Rose… Rose te estoy hablando… ¡Rose!

La pelirroja saltó en su asiento ante el grito de Thomas y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que lo había estado ignorando. —Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

En tanto él rodó sus ojos y tomó una cucharada del puré en el plato frente a él —Me estás ignorado…

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí, si hasta ya parece que me has cambiado por el Malfoy ese.

En cuanto lo mencionó, Rose sintió como su corazón se aceleró y el color volvía a sus mejillas porque era precisamente por él que había estado tan despistada los últimos días, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, no entendía por qué él había hecho eso y por sobre todo se preguntaba si era arrepentimiento aquello que sentía cada vez que recordaba cómo había huido de la biblioteca como si su vida dependiera de ello. —No digas tonteras Tom… Él… él solo un amigo y tú eres mi mejor amigo del universo universal— Dijo con una gran sonrisa como si con eso bastara, aunque con Thomas sí bastaba solo eso….

— ¿Entonces qué piensas de lo que te dije?

La pelirroja apartó un par de mechones de su rostro tratando de recordar lo que el chico le había estado contando —Eh… ¿Qué deberías dejar de postergar tus deberes de DCAO?

— ¿Así te haces llamas mi mejor amiga?— Preguntó llevando una mano al pecho y haciéndose el ofendido ante lo cual la chica rodó los ojos —Te decía que ya no sé qué pensar con respecto a Cailin...

— ¿Cailin? ¿La chica con la que estas saliendo?

—Sí… es que el tema de su amigo me saca de quicio —Soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia su plato mientras se dedicaba a mover la comida con el tenedor ante lo cual Rose sonrió con ternura al reconocer celos en su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede con su amigo?

—Que el siempre anda cerca y la anda abrazando, ella me dice que es su mejor amigo pero me molesta que… todo, me molesta todo de él, incluso me molesta que respire cerca de ella.

—Estás celoso, estás celoso…— Comenzó a canturrear en un susurro.

—Venga Rose, es en serio.

—No puede ser tan terrible.

— ¿Ah no? Míralos.— Hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

La Weasley giró la cabeza y vio a Cailin Peakes riendo por la broma contada por un chico que no conocía, se volteó para volver la mirada a su amigo con sus labios formando una línea recta —Sí puede que sea algo molesto, pero si a ella le gustas tú no veo el problema.

—Es problema es que ya casi no pasamos tiempo a solas porque siempre aparece él.

La pelirroja abrió exageradamente los ojos en cuanto una idea se le vino a la cabeza. —Entonces haremos lo mismo, estaré pegada a ti todo el día como un chicle y ella verá lo molesto que es.

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo el chico esbozó una sonrisa. —Me gusta tu idea, pero ¿Qué hay de tu nuevo amigo Scorpius "Ladrón de Rose" Malfoy?

La chica rodó los ojos y sonrió tratando de disimular el nuevo rubor en sus mejillas, había quedado tan nerviosa después de su último encuentro que tener una excusa para no verlo la aliviaba un poco —Solo seremos tú y yo… y Cailin… y el otro chico que no conozco.

* * *

—No recordaba lo tedioso que podía ser pasar literalmente todo el día contigo. Auch.— Se quejó al recibir un golpe de la pelirroja en el brazo, la cual lo miraba entre cerrando los ojos.

—Yo no recordaba lo repugnante que puedes llegar a ser, además recuerda que esto es por ti.— Respondió dirigiendo su mirada disimuladamente hacia el otro extremo del pasillo en donde Cailin conversaba con unas compañeras. Hasta ahora creían que su plan estaba funcionando, era el cuarto día en el que solo se separaban para ir al baño y a la hora de dormir y la leona los había mirado varias veces con el ceño fruncido y a Rose con cierto odio.

—Y por eso eres la mejor del mundo— Dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía girar, al dejarla en el piso acomodó uno de los mechones de la chica tras su oreja y se acercó para susurrarle —Solo finge que te he dicho lo más divertido del mundo… pero por favor ríete de manera femenina.

Rose en tanto no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario tan tonto y le mandó un suave empujón sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubio había presenciado todo eso y ahora se acercaba a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. —Weasley.

Debía ordenar en una lista todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo tras no verlo durante una semana: Su sonrisa había disminuido y la boca se le había secado, como nunca a sus manos se les había ocurrido comenzar a sudar y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la garganta. —Scorpius… hola.

La mirada del chico simplemente no decía nada, era como si tuviera la capacidad de cerrar una compuerta tras sus ojos que no le permitiera ver al mundo lo que pensaba o sentía mientras que por su cabeza un montón de ideas lo golpeaban creyendo entenderlo todo. Recordaba aquella vez en que había visto a Rose corriendo por los pasillos con aquel chico mientras él la perseguía, todas aquellas veces que había desviado la mirada a la mesa de las águilas y los veía comer juntos o cuando estaba con él y le decía que ya debía irse porque "había quedado de volver con Thomas a la sala común". Algo se expandía en su pecho, algo que no sentía desde hace ya varios años. Celos. Pero como le había enseñado su padre mantuvo la compostura y fingió que nada pasaba por su cabeza. —Hace días que no te veía.

La Weasley estaba a punto de responder cuando Thomas intervino un tanto incómodo —Yo… debo ir a estudiar, así que los dejo. Nos vemos Rose.

La pelirroja observó cómo su amigo desaparecía en el pasillo y luego volvió a girar la vista hacia el rubio frente a ella. —Sí, es que…— Su mente movía engranajes con rapidez buscando una respuesta convincente y que no la delatara. —Thomas… nos habíamos alejado un poco y queríamos que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.— Esbozó una leve sonrisa conforme con no haberse expuesto a ella ni a los celos de su mejor amigo.

—Ya veo…— Barrió con su mirada el pasillo cerciorándose de que ya no quedaba nadie que los pudiera observar, tan solo habían bastado un par de segundos viendo a Rose riendo y siendo abrazada por otro para darse cuenta que desde el principio no se había acercado a ella con la intención de ser su amigo, sin embargo, sabía cuándo retirarse. —Ustedes se ven bien juntos…— Rose tan solo lo miraba como perdida, Scorpius manteniendo aquella elegancia tan propia de él se pasó la mano por el cabello y continuó sincerándose sin siquiera darse cuenta —Lamento si te incomodé, no sabía que tú… bueno eso, no te volveré a molestar. Que tengas un buen día.— Y manteniendo su orgullo se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

Rose lo vio darse vuelta mientras las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, quería analizarlas y desgranar cada una de ellas mientras les daba el significado que sin saber había querido que tuvieran, pero no tenía tiempo porque Scor creía que ella estaba con Thomas, pensaba en su salida a Hogsmeade, el como él la hacía ruborizar con sus comentarios y reír con sus tonteras, sus conversaciones en la biblioteca… la biblioteca, él tenía todas las razones para creer que había un motivo para que ella no quisiera besarlo, pero simplemente había sido su cobardía y pánico mezclados en un acto. Y así fue como se dio cuenta de cuanto quería que las palabras de Rox fueran ciertas, como posiblemente lo eran y cuanto se arrepentía de haber huido de la biblioteca.

—Scorpius.

El rubio se volteó para mirarla mientras ella recorrió los metros que los separaban y rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, esta vez fue ella quien rompió toda distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios en un beso tierno y delicado pero que transmitía todo lo que quería decir, dejando atrás todo miedo y vergüenza a ser rechazada por él, quien todo lo contrario la acercó más atrayéndola desde su cintura mientras profundizaba más el beso y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

 **Hola! Espero que les guste y también me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones para saber si sigo con la historia o no. Muchas gracias por leer!  
-Vic.**


	5. Chapter 5

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las órdenes racionales de su cerebro? Después del beso con Scorpius ambos habían tenido que separarse para ir a clases y no se habían visto en el resto del día, ahora debía dirigirse al gran comedor para desayunar y le aterraba la idea de verlo. ¿Qué debía hacer cuando lo viera? ¿Y si él se había arrepentido de lo sucedido? ¿Y si había sido solo un juego? ¿O peor aún una apuesta? Cualquiera podría decir que era imposible que de pronto tantas inseguridades llenaran a alguien tan menudo.

Suspiró una última vez y recorrió los metros que le quedaban para entrar al gran comedor, una vez adentro sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban un poco aunque probablemente solo sería su mente jugándole malas pasadas, con miedo a lo que le esperaba si dirigía su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes trató de parecer normal manteniendo la mirada al frente y sentándose en su habitual puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

El desayuno había terminado y su primera clase del día era cuidado de criaturas mágicas, al salir del castillo rumbo a los jardines donde se realizaría la clase sintió la fría brisa en su cara, el invierno se acercaba así que ajustó su bufanda y siguió caminando hasta que a los pocos pasos escuchó que la llamaban paralizándose por completo, aquel vértigo se dejó sentir en su estómago en una mezcla de nerviosismo y entusiasmo.

En cuanto la pelirroja se volteó, Scorpius vio cómo a pesar de que la bufanda le tapaba la boca y el viento movía su cabello una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, después de que la chica no le había ni dirigido la mirada durante el desayuno había sentido como si una enorme piedra se hubiera dejado caer en su interior, pero con su sonrisa en tan solo dos segundos esa sensación desapareció. Debía admitir que sentía cierto miedo, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Rose, ella era tan impredecible, tan decidida y a la vez introvertida, sin contar el hecho de que era como si todo el mundo estuviera en cámara lenta alrededor de la chica, sensación nueva para él y que en cierta forma le aterraba.

—Hey… —Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

—Hola —Una vez que lo vio sonreír la chica Weasley se sintió mucho más tranquila permitiéndose sonreír abiertamente mientras intentaba mantener tras su oreja los mechones de su cabello que el viento movía.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Digo… en el comedor…

En cierta forma estaba agradecida por tener esta conversación pero por otro lado no tenía idea que decir —Sí. Yo… lo siento, es que… la verdad no estaba segura de si tú… ya sabes.

— ¿Qué se supone que es lo que sé?

Rose soltó una pequeña risita un tanto nerviosa y se balanceó casi imperceptiblemente sobre sus pies. —No sabía si… la verdad no estaba segura de si querías verme o hablar.

Malfoy frunció las cejas en un claro gesto de estar confundido — ¿Por qué creías eso?

—No lo sé… no estaba segura de que no te hayas arrepentido del… eso.

— ¿Del beso? —Alzó una ceja claramente divertido con el simple hecho de que ella no mencionara la palabra — ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Ya había retomado su confianza y se acercó un poco más a ella colocando tras su oreja uno de esos rebeldes mechones pelirrojos que el viento movía —No creas eso ni por un segundo Rosie, porque de lo único que me arrepiento contigo es de no haberte besado antes — Se acercó un poco más y depositó un suave y corto beso en los labios de la chica, al separarse comenzó a caminar dejando a Rose anonadada mientras se volteaba a verlo caminar hacia los jardines—Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Rose eran algo más que curiosidad o amistad también había notado que varios chicos miraban a la pelirroja y peligrosamente con los mismos ojos que él, el aire de inocencia y aquella belleza natural (no hay que dejar de mencionar que dentro del mundo mágico es bastante famosa) llamaban la atención de varios y eso no le gustaba para nada, en especial cuando esa misma mañana había confirmado que Rose sentía lo mismo que él y era solo temor lo que le impedía demostrar más abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Le había dado vueltas todo el día y había decido que al igual que todo lo relacionado con los Malfoy le haría saber al resto del castillo que nadie aparte de él podía mirarla. Era la hora de la cena y en cuanto entró al gran comedor su vista se dirigió a la mesa de las águilas en donde la vio leyendo un libro con una tasa de café a su lado, recorrió la distancia con una sonrisa y una vez junto a ella depositó un beso en su mejilla y le dejó una flor sobre la mesa, pudo ver como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la chica quien le dedicó lo que para él era la más dulce y hermosa mirada.

—Te ves hermosa. —Le susurró al oído y se devolvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia su mesa, la mayoría del comedor lo miraba a él o a ella, pudo reconocer la cara sorprendida de algunas primas de la chica, la cara roja de enojo de algunos de sus primos y los rostros anonadados de varios de sus amigos, pero en cuanto vio que Rose lo miraba con una sonrisa lo único que supo hacer fue responderle con otra.

 **Sé que es algo corto, pero estoy en época de exámenes y mi cerebro está que explota. Aún no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos más vayan a ser de esta pareja y comience con otra**. **Espero que les guste y recuerden que dejar review es gratis!  
-Vic.**


	6. Chapter 6

—Entonces… ¿Qué te dijeron? —Rose y Scorpius se encontraban sentados en una de las escaleras del quinto piso, lugar en el cual por fin podían conversar tranquilamente. Después de los sucedido en el comedor Rose se sentía como en uno de esos reality show que pasaban por la televisión muggle, lugar al que iba en el castillo los demás estudiantes la miraban como si esperaran que en cualquier momento se transformara en unicornio o cualquier cosa parecida.

La chica solo sonrió y soltó un poco de aire —Hugo me dijo que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, James casi me manda al área de demencia en San Mungo pero Albus le dijo que ya dejara el escándalo, Rox que siempre lo supo y Dominique solo se limitó a decirme "Dame cinco". El resto solo me ha preguntado qué es lo que pasa y bla bla —Dijo lo último encogiéndose de hombros —Ah y casi lo olvido —Soltó una pequeña risa al recordarlo — Al parecer las noticias vuelan… papá me ha mandado un carta… solo diré que está a punto de iniciar una investigación para saber qué hechizo me hiciste, pero en seguida me llegó una de mamá diciendo que no le hiciera caso que podía ser amiga de quien quisiera.

—Supiera tu madre que estoy lejos de querer ser tu amigo — Atrajo a la chica un poco más cerca y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—En vista de que yo no tengo hermanos o primos chismosos no he recibido ninguna carta de mis padres —Dijo en tono de burla ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la chica —Pero si me he ganado un par de miradas con mucho odio y mis amigos me felicitan.

— ¿Te felicitan? —Preguntó con cierta confusión, cuando entendió el por qué rodó los ojos —Son unos tontos, aunque tampoco se podía esperar mucho…

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes… hombres y además Slytherins. —Trató de decirlo con la mayor seriedad pero al ver la cara que ponía Scorpius una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios.

El rubio tan solo levantó una ceja ofendido —Al menos mi familia no está loca.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo alejándose un poco del chico — No digas eso.

—Pero si están locos.

—En cierta forma es verdad pero no te da derecho a decirlo en ese tono despectivo. —Terminó por alejarse del todo y tomar sus cosas con la intención de levantarse.

— ¿Tú puedes ofender a mi casa pero yo no puedo decir nada ofensivo?

— Lo de tus amigos era solo una broma.

—No me digas… ¿Rose Weasley haciendo una broma?

Ambos se encontraban de pie mirándose de frente, a pesar de que no gritaban se notaba el ambiente tenso — ¿A qué viene eso?

—No lo sé Weasley, dímelo tú.

— ¿Weasley? ¿Hablas en serio? Realmente eres un paranoico si te pones a la defensiva en cuanto alguien no alaba a Slytherin.

—Eso significa que no me conoces lo suficiente como para no saber que mi casa es algo importante para mí.

— ¿En serio estamos teniendo esta discusión? —Preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y pensando que todo era tan tonto que parecía broma. —En ese caso tú no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que estaba bromeando.

—Pues déjame decirte que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tienes tanto humor como una mesa, que jamás bromeas y que si alguna vez lo llegas a hacer es sobre algo muy aburrido relacionado con los estudios, Weasley. — Había que admitir que al chico le gustaba discutir, no precisamente con Rose, pero era en cierta forma una debilidad: Cuando alguien empezaba el simplemente respondía y no era precisamente de los que se detenían.

Scorpius la miró esperando su respuesta pero ella solo se limitó a acercarse a él y le besó la mejilla —Eres un idiota. —Le susurró y se volteó comenzando a caminar por el pasillo —Y las peleas por casas y familias terminaron hace tiempo por si no te enteraste. —Si él era incapaz de no responder ante una pelea ella era todo lo contrario siendo prácticamente enemiga de las discusiones.

El rubio la miraba desconcertado sin entender lo que acaba de pasar, él esperaba como respuesta algún comentario ofensivo, no precisamente un beso. — ¿Qué haces?

Ella se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios — ¿No que me conocías tan bien? Voy a clases. MALFOY. —Dijo enfatizándose en su apellido para luego volver a darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Scorpius se limitó a verla alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír también, si bien a la chica no le gustaba pelear sí encontraba una forma de ganar siempre.

* * *

—Vamos Rose… no seas aguafiestas, será divertido.

—Ya he dicho que no Dominique.

—Vaaaamos…. Por favooooooor.

Scorpius al ver que Rose y su prima se encontraban en una acalorada conversación se acercó principalmente por curiosidad, pero se arrepintió casi en seguida cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que se acercaba y lo miró con una sonrisa que casi le llegaba a dar miedo.

—Scorpius….

Al estar Dominique saliendo con un Slytherin era probablemente la única de la familia Weasley con la que había compartido antes de Rose y por ende al ver aquella sonrisa sabía que no se traía nada bueno entre manos — ¿Qué tal Dominique?

—Bastante bien. Verás… —Comenzó mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a la pelirroja, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza — Le estaba proponiendo a Rose que este fin de semana en la salida a Hogsmeade ustedes dos nos acompañaran.

Y ahí estaba. ¿Qué solo era una salida? Si habían Weasleys involucrados probablemente nada bueno saldría de ahí… — ¿Acompañar? ¿A dónde? —Dijo rascándose el cabeza un tanto incómodo arrepintiéndose de haberse acercado, no estaba preparado para enfrentar al huracán que era la familia Weasley. Huracán, tornado, tormenta, TODO.

—Han abierto una fuente de soda en el pueblo. Y vamos a ir y quería que ustedes se nos unieran ¡Será muy divertido!

Cualquiera que no conociera a la rubia podría decir que sonreía de manera natural e incluso casi angelical, pero Scorpius sabía que más bien era una sonrisa de 'Más te vale decir que sí o te arrepentirás'. Miró a Rose para saber qué decía ella pero esta solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza. — ¿Esta bien?

— ¡Bien! Perfecto –En cuanto Dominique desvió la mirada hacia Rose el chico Malfoy soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo—Los veo el sábado en la salida del castillo entonces. —Y sin más se alejó de ellos por el pasillo.

* * *

Esto era una mala idea. Esto era una mala idea. Esto era una mala idea. ¿Por qué había accedido a esto? Cierto. Los Weasley son intimidantes. Aun así era un tonto por aceptar a reunirse con ellos ¡Ni siquiera sabían quiénes iban a estar! ESTO ERA UNA PÉSIMA IDEA.

—Hablé con Dominique, dijo que se juntaría con nosotros en Hogsmeade. ¿Nos vamos?

Sus paranoicos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Rose llegó junto a él—Claro. —El nerviosismo que mostraba la pelirroja al tampoco saber a qué iban en cierta forma lo tranquilizó y comenzaron a caminar. Al comenzar a avanzar una serie de pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por la mente del chico y tras varios minutos de silencio, habló — ¿Por qué no caminamos de la mano?

La pregunta tan inesperada hizo que ella se detuviera a mirarlo, se quedó así un tanto sorprendida mientras pensaba en una respuesta. —La verdad no lo sé….

—Quiero decir, tú familia lo sabe, nuestros amigos lo saben, prácticamente todo el castillo sabe que hay algo entre nosotros. ¿Por qué prácticamente nos escondemos?

Scorpius tenía razón, sin pensarlo ni conversarlo ambos habían preferido encontrarse en pasillos apartados, no demostrarse cariñosos en cualquier lado y no andar de la mano, pero Rose no tenía una respuesta para aquello era como si simplemente desde el principio hubieran asumido que lo de ellos estaba prohibido, aunque no fuera así. —Sigo sin tener una respuesta.

Se quedaron mirando parados en medio del camino mientras buscaban en sus mentes una razón lógica para explicar la manera en la que actuaban hasta que el rubio comenzó a reír. —Estamos parados pensando en por qué no nos tomamos de la mano siendo que eso se soluciona muy fácilmente. —La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas en cuanto él le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar como si con esa simple acción hubiese acabado con la guerra en el mundo. Aunque aquello le duró solo hasta que frente a sus ojos estaba la nueva fuente de soda. ESTO SIGUE SIENDO UNA MALA IDEA.

En cuanto entraron al lugar pudieron ver en una de las mesas junto a la ventana a Dominique quien estaba acompañada por algunas personas, estaba Austin Zabini el novio de la chica, a quien conocía porque también era una serpiente e iba en último año al igual que la rubia, también estaban otros dos primos de Rose, Albus y Molly, si no se equivocaba ella también iba en séptimo mientras que el chico debía tener la misma edad que él y finalmente estaban Lysander Scamander y Marie Longbottom.

Una vez que se sentaron, saludaron y cada uno pidió lo que quería Dominique comenzó a hablar. —Tío George me ha mandado algo… es un nuevo juego bastante genial, podríamos jugarlo.

¿Qué sucede con ellos? Era lo que pensado Scor cuando todos estaban de acuerdo con jugar, sabía lo suficiente como para saber lo que significaba el nombre George Weasley y que podía resultar algo muy genial o malo... Para él, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar participar.

Dom colocó sobre la mesa una especie de cristal con forma de esfera — Así es como funciona: una persona coloca su mano sobre la bola y una vez que la retire aparecerá una pregunta incómoda o vergonzosa, si la persona no responde con la verdad la bola se pondrá de color rojo y aparecerá una penitencia aún más incómoda y vergonzosa.

Scorpius debía admitir que la estaba pasando bastante bien, ya había sido el turno de cuatro y habían reído ante algunas confesiones, la aparición de algunos celos y ver a Scamander hacer el ridículo por no contestar con la verdad y ahora era el turno de Rose, quien colocó la mano sobre la esfera y al sacarla aparecieron cinco pequeñas palabras: Habla sobre tu primer beso.

—Agh… Ahora deberemos escuchar cómo fue su primer beso con Malfoy —Dijo Albus ante lo cual Dominique comenzó a toser al atorarse con el jugo que estaba bebiendo por comenzar a reír, lo que produjo que todos la miraran con confusión, excepto Rose que lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos como platos.

Molly al entender lo que había sucedido dirigió su mirada desde la rubia hacia la pelirroja — ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—Nada. —Dijo Rose rápidamente.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada, Molly… — La Weasley Granger dirigió la mirada a un punto cualquiera, pero en cuanto sintió la mirada de Dominique sobre ella se vio obligada a aclararse la garganta y comenzar a hablar — Mejor empiezo… era verano y-

— ¿Verano? —Preguntaron Albus y Scorpius al mismo tiempo ante lo cual Dominique volvió a reír, por lo cual se ganó nuevamente las miradas del resto.

—Lo siento… Mejor háblanos de tu primero novio-digo beso, Rose.

Ahora era Molly quien reía mientras Rose cada vez se ponía más roja, tras unos segundos de silencio se vio obligada a comenzar a hablar —Era verano, unos amigos de mamá nos fueron a visitar durante algunas semanas y también andaba su hijo y pues ya, eso.

— ¿Cómo que eso? —Preguntó Al un tanto curioso y defraudado.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un cuento de dos horas y fuegos artificiales?

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas quién era? —Preguntó Molly levantando una ceja.

Al estar frente a esa estúpida bola Rose no podía hacer más que contestar así que bufó y susurró—Nikolay…

— ¿Nikolay? ¿Nikolay… Krum? —Dijo Molly casi demasiado fuerte mientras sonreía entusiasmada, pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver la cara de sus primas reprochándola.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué no me habías contado? —Preguntó Albus un tanto molesto.

— ¿Quién es Nikolay Krum? —Preguntó Scorpius ante lo cual todos volvieron a mirarlo mientras Rose solo se ponía más roja.

Dominique y Molly abrieron se miraron como si por un momento hubiesen olvidado que el actual no-novio de su prima también se encontraba allí. —Nik es… hijo de Viktor Krum, amigo de tía Herms… —Contesto la hija de Percy haciendo un gesto con las manos quitándole importancia.

—Ah… —Fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy, no estaba molesto por no haber sido el primer beso de Rose, siendo ella tan bella no se lo esperaba pero si estaba un tanto molesto e incómodo con el hecho de nunca haber escuchado del tal Nikolay y en especial que el chico, al parecer, era conocido por el resto de la familia.

Por su parte Rose se moría de vergüenza, Dominique había sido la única a la que le había contado lo que había sucedido aquel verano y ahora en menos de dos minutos más personas de las que le gustaría se habían enterado, sin contar que podía notar la incomodidad en el rostro de Scorpius.

La jornada continúo entre juegos y risas aunque la incomodidad por parte de ambos continuaba. Una vez que fue hora de volver al castillo el grupo se separó obligando a la pareja a volver solos.

— ¿Fueron novios? — Rose se mordió el labio, al parecer siempre sería Scorpius quien se atrevería a hablar primero sobre los temas incómodos, al notar que la chica no decía nada continuó: —Supongo que eso es un sí y que no quieres hablar del tema…

La pelirroja se detuvo y lo miró —No se trata de eso.

—Entonces qué es. —Exigió el mirándola sin creer mucho aquello.

—Es… es… no me es fácil hablar de estos temas ¿Vale? — La chica era bastante introvertida en cuanto a sus emociones se refería, pero ya estaba harta de que las cosas se complicaran por ello. — No me es fácil hablar de lo que siento, sentí o de las relaciones amorosas y no es porque sea mojigata y quiera hacerme la santa fingiendo que nunca me ha gustado un chico sino que no le veo importancia a hablar de algo que ya pasó por lo que no encuentro palabras para decirlo. Sí, Nikolay fue mi novio, pero no veo necesidad de hablar de él porque ahora es solo un recuerdo y por sobre todo no veo necesidad de hablar sobre mi ex novio con quien podría ser mi futuro novio. —En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho un suave rubor inundó sus mejillas. —No debí decir eso…

— ¿Por qué no? —Scorpius la miraba con aquella sonrisa divertida típica en él. Las primeras confesiones de Rose le habían respondido muchas dudas pero ahora tenía especial interés en aquello último.

—Porque no debía.

— ¿Por qué no debías, Weasley?

—No me digas por mi apellido, idiota.

—No me digas idiota. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No empieces…

—Aún no me respondes.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Que admitas que acabas de decir que quieres ser mi novia.

—Yo no he dicho eso… ¿Y por qué siempre llevas todo a discusiones estúpidas?

—No cambies de tema.

—No dije que quiero ser tu novia.

—Lo diste a entender.

— ¡Ya, sí! ¿Y qué? —Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro del chico — No me andaría besando por los pasillos con alguien sino me gustara realmente.

— ¿Entonces vas a ser mi novia?

— ¿Qué?

—Eso. ¿Serías mi novia?

La chica se limitó a soltar un bufido.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Acabamos de discutir, no puedes pedirme ser tu novia, Malfoy.

—No me digas Malfoy.

—No empieces.

—No entiendo por qué no solo dices que sí, si acabas de decir que quieres ser mi novia.

—Porque… ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!

— ¡¿Cómo funcionan las cosas entonces?!

— ¡Ya deja de gritarme!

—Bien…. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor continúo caminando. —El chico se dio la vuelta y continuó por el camino hacia el castillo.

Rose lo vio voltearse a lo cual soltó un suspiró y se acercó hacia a él —Scorpius espera… —Él se paró pero no volteó a mirarla. —Solo…. Bésame ¿Quieres?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio y volteó a mirarla ante lo cual ella también sonrió, él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, finalmente se acercaron y unieron sus labios suavemente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces… somos casi novios. Deberás seguir besándome para convencerme. —Respondió ella con diversión.

 **Holaaaaa! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero estoy en época de exámenes y apenas he tenido tiempo para dormir (literalmente). En fin, más vale tarde que nunca y aquí está (? Mi cabeza está que explota así que no es uno de los mejores capítulos pero si es bastante largo (?)  
Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio que me animaron muchísimo! Espero que les guste!  
-Vic.**


	7. Chapter 7

En todo el castillo se sentía el entusiasmo por la llegada de las fiestas, no solo por las vacaciones sino también porque todo el lugar adquiría un toque alegre y cálido del cual disfrutaban todos los estudiantes. Rose Weasley se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor con la mirada fija en el gigantesco árbol de navidad que adornaba el lugar, admiraba las luces y los adornos de cristal mientras en su mente iban y venían un sin número de pensamientos de temas tan variados que no lograba sacar una conclusión o tomar una decisión sobre ninguno de ellos. Hace poco más de un mes que Scorpius y ella eran novios oficialmente y a pesar de que todo iba bien entre ellos le preocupaba cómo llevarían todo durante las vacaciones, además de que ninguno de los dos le había contado a sus padres y no estaba segura de cómo decírselo a los suyos, sabía que con su madre no sería difícil, ya que incluso le había adelantado un poco a través de algunas cartas, pero su padre sería una historia distinta, la chica esperaba que Ron ya no sintiese ese resentimiento hacia los Malfoy después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra, gracias a Hermione él había tratado bastante con ese tema y sumado a los años ya era mucho más maduro con respecto a eso; pero que el primer novio, del cual tenía conocimiento, de su pequeña princesa fuese hijo de su enemigo de juventud no ayudaba mucho.

La pelirroja sonrió cuando Scor se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y ambos se dedicaron por unos minutos a observar los adornos del lugar.

— ¿En qué piensas?— Preguntó el chico.

—En lo que le diré a mi padre sobre nosotros.

— ¿En serio Ron Weasley da tanto miedo?

—No tienes idea.— Respondió ella tras soltar una pequeña risa.

Él besó la cabeza de la chica y tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar. — ¿Crees que el hecho de que sea yo y no otro chico lo haga más difícil? Quiero decir, un Malfoy.

—Bueno… No quiero decir que hace la situación más difícil, pero claramente no la hace más fácil. Ya sabes cómo es la historia de nuestras familias.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar eso. Independiente de los errores siguen siendo mi familia, Rosie, e incluso si pudiera no renunciaría a ellos.

—Y bajo ninguna circunstancia te pediría que lo hicieras.— Tomó la mano de Scorpius y la entrelazó con la suya acariciando suavemente sus dedos. —Solo te pido que tengas paciencia ante la reacción de mi padre o cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puede ser que no se lo digas durante las vacaciones?

—Dudo que podría mantener a mis primos en silencio, ya ha sido bastante difícil que hasta ahora no digan nada.

—Quien diría que Rose Weasley mantendría bajo amenazas a todo el clan en silencio.— Bromeó aunque en su tono de voz se notaba cierta preocupación ante la vacilación de la chica.

—La guerra terminó hace años, pero hay huellas que aún siguen.— Susurró al notar la preocupación del muchacho. —Tenme paciencia a mí también, ¿sí? Quiero evitar cualquier posible mal rato en lo que respecta a nosotros.

—Claro que sí.— Se puso de pie y extendió la mano, la cual cogió la pelirroja e igualmente se puso de pie. Ya se acercaba la hora de tomar el tren.

* * *

A pesar de que Rose participaba en la conversación y se reía al igual que los demás en el vagón del tren, Scorpius la miraba de reojo intentado adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por aquella cabeza pelirroja pasaban un sinfín de ideas posiblemente relacionadas con su conversación de hace un par de horas, lo cual no dejaba de preocuparle. Las inseguridades y temor de la chica ante las reacciones no solo de sus propios padres sino también por la de los de él, lo tenían tenso ante cualquier posible reacción, era como si esperase que en cualquier momento ella le dijese que no podía con todo aquello y que prefería seguir amenazando a sus primos para que mantuvieran silencio, lo cual claramente no le agradaba. Sus sentimientos por ella iban mucho más allá de lo que él imaginaba podía llegar a sentir, no solo se sentía afortunado por lo guapa que ella era, sino que su personalidad contradictoriamente decidida y tímida hacían de cada día algo emocionante al no saber con qué idea saldría o ante la posibilidad de tan solo abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura; los días con ella no eran aburridos, incluso los silencios provocaban en él algo especial, a pesar de su edad sabía que jamás encontraría alguien como ella, que Rose Weasley era tan especial y espectacular que era imposible que hubiesen dos como ella en la tierra. La había aprendido a admirar, a proteger, a reírse de sus reacciones y chistes, a disfrutar los más insignificantes segundos a su lado, había aprendido a amarla y tan solo la idea de que el resto no pudiese siquiera dimensionar en lo más mínimo aquello le hacía sentir como si una piedra pesada cayese en su estómago y todo en él comenzase a funcionar mal.

Quería y necesitaba que supieran que la quería y que por sobre todo no quería perderla.

Podía notar las miradas de reojo que le dedicaba el muchacho pero aun así prefirió fingir que realmente participaba de la conversación y las risas aunque su mente estuviese en otra parte. Sentía miedo y se avergonzaba de aquello, de no saber si sería lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse y mantenerse firme ante lo que viniese a causa de su relación con Scorpius. Lo amaba, no dudaba de aquello ni un segundo, él la había hecho salir de su zona de comodidad y enseñado lo grandioso que era eso estando a su lado, había roto sus esquemas y mostrado todo aquello de lo que ella era capaz. En el camino para conocerlo se conoció a sí misma, descubrió lo que era emocionarse y ponerse nerviosa por ver a alguien aunque lo vea todos los días, Scor había despertado los más sinceros y puros sentimientos en ella. Había encontrado su refugio, alguien que conocía sus silencios y risas, había encontrado algo que la hacía sonreír cada mañana y no quería perderlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Le asustaba la reacción de sus padres aunque no tuviese realmente un motivo para hacerlo, los comentarios de su familia o las miradas desaprobatorias, le daba miedo decepcionar a quienes amaba y el no poder tener eso bajo control solo la ponía aún más nerviosa y ansiosa.

Desvió su mirada hacia el chico y éste pudo ver todo aquello reflejado en su mirada, fueron solo unos segundos pero ambos sabían que lo significaba para el otro, ante lo cual Scorpius bajó la mirada apenado.

Sin querer las cosas se pusieron extrañas, sin conversarlo tan solo se miraron en la puerta del vagón y caminaron por separado a la bajada del tren, ella bajó primero y en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo pudo divisar a sus padres a unos metros esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro a ella y a su hermano, se volteó levemente y miró por sobre su hombro, Scorpius terminaba de bajar y cruzaron miradas aunque rápidamente él también buscó a sus padres, el estómago de Rose se apretó ante aquello, sintió pánico y temor de que la situación implicase lo peor para ellos y que al estar alejados ni siquiera tuviesen la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, los segundos se le hicieron infinitos detenida allí mientras el resto de los estudiantes se reunían con sus familiares y sus padres la esperaban, era como si todo avanzara en cámara lenta; al igual que ella cuando se giró y lentamente se acercó a Scorpius y lo detuvo afirmándolo del brazo, se miraron un momento en el cual ella tuvo la certeza de que los cuatro adultos los observaban, posiblemente extrañados de aquello, el temor se quiso apoderar de ella y se evidenció en sus ojos, pero bastó una pequeña sonrisa de parte de él para hacerle saber que todo iría bien, entonces Scorpius tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó en los labios con suavidad y ternura.

—Promete que me escribirás.— Dijo Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro tras separarse levemente.

—Ni siquiera lo dudes.— Respondió.

Cada uno se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus padres, ninguna reacción o gritos importaban si Rose podía acudir a aquellos ojos que la calmaban ante todo y si Scorpius podía rozar con sus dedos aquella blanca piel que significaba todo para él.

 **Holaaaa! Tienen derecho a querer matarme, porque yo también lo haría. Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y les pido disculpas por eso, pero ha sido un asunto tras otro lo que no me ha dejado seguir con la historia porque ganas me han sobrado y sentía que debía darles un final a estos dos que se han robado mi corazón, así que sí, este es el final de los capítulos de Scorose. Empezaré los capítulos de otra pareja (ya los tengo avanzado, así que pueden asegurarse de que actualizaré pronto), la idea de este fic es hacer historias cortas sobre varias parejas así que realmente espero que le den una oportunidad a lo que viene y no los desechen solo por no ser Rose y Scorpius. Recuerden decir lo que piensan, acepto todo tipo de ideas y comentarios y por supuesto MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **-Vic.**


	8. Dominique Weasley - Austin Zabini

**Me he convertido en esas personas a las que todos solemos odiar, los que actualizan una vez cada mil meses y además un capítulo todo cutre y pequeño, pero he estado todos estos meses sin computador (la mala suerte me persigue) y finalmente lo he podido recuperar. Espero que les guste este capítulo que es la introducción a una nueva pareja. No olviden decirme que piensan!**

― **Vic.**

Con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba con paso relajado y un toque de elegancia a través del frío pasillo, nadie solía andar por allí así que su andar producía un pequeño eco. Austin Zabini se dirigía tras su última clase del día a un apartado balcón en el cuarto piso, el cual estaba un tanto escondido y alejado de los demás, creando un perfecto y solitario lugar.

No se podría decir que era un chico poco sociable, ya que era conocido por la mayoría, jugador de quidditch y un elemento caso indispensable en las reuniones y fiestas, algo digno del apellido Zabini, pero sí era bastante reservado. Siendo su apellido también una explicación a su gusto de pasar algún momento del día solo, tan solo acompañado de un buen libro, para lo cual el aquel balcón era perfecto. A mediados de su primer año en Hogwarts había auto declarado ese lugar como suyo cuando notó que jamás se encontraría con alguien allí.

Estaba llegando cuando se detuvo en seco, unos metros frente a él, en el escalón que se debía bajar para acceder al lugar, había una chica sentada.

Decidió seguir avanzando, pero esta vez con un paso más lento y silencioso, y cuando estuvo más cerca pudo notar que sabía a quién pertenecía aquella cabellera rubia. Era Dominique Weasley.

Pensó que era extraño verla allí, aunque aquello no le impidió continuar avanzando hasta quedar de pie junto a ella (en realidad era una forma de reclamar su supuesto dominio sobre el balcón).

La muchacha levantó la mirada cuando un par de zapatos perfectamente lustrados se pararon junto a ella. Austin Zabini miraba hacia el frente como si desconociese su presencia allí.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ― Preguntó la rubia.

El Slytherin por un momento se sorprendió, ya que se esperaba un tono más ácido de parte de ella y se estaba preparando para una respuesta acorde, pero solo recibió una simple pregunta. ―Más bien la pregunta es qué necesitas tú.― Respondió finalmente

― ¿Disculpa? ― La chica entrecerró levemente el ceño demostrando confusión ante sus palabras. En ese momento el moreno pudo darse cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos rojos, no como cuando se ha estado llorando, sino como cuando todo dentro de ti quiere desahogarse, pero tu cuerpo se niega rotundamente. Prefirió no mencionar eso. Ella se limitó a alzar levemente las cejas, como interrogándolo.

Quizás era que había notado que algo no iba bien con ella o que sabía que nadie más lo veía, que se sentó junto a ella en el escalón.

―Vengo aquí casi todos los días y nunca hay alguien más. Es algo así como mi lugar.

A Dominique le sorprendió que se sentara junto a ella, no tenía un odio o mala relación declarada con él, pero simplemente eran del tipo de personas que no se llevan. Soltó una pequeña risa ante sus palabras y la idea de que ese fuese su lugar. ― ¿Soy una invasora de tu reino?

A pesar de la altivez que solía caracterizar al muchacho, éste había crecido escuchando cómo su padre le repetía una y otra vez el debido respeto que debía tener ante una dama, y desde que había notado la mirada perturbada en los ojos de la rubia, había decidido intentar tener una charla amena, por lo cual sonrió levemente ante su comentario. ―Sí, lo eres.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, los dos pensaban con cuidado cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras en aquella extraña e inesperada situación.

― ¿Qué te lleva a apartarte de la sociedad hasta los confines de este balcón?— Fue Dominique quien finalmente habló primero.

―Pues… Probablemente algo parecido a lo que te trajo a ti.― Respondió de manera evasiva tras pensarlo un momento.

―Ni siquiera sabes por qué estoy aquí. ― Por primera vez desde que había llegado dirigió la mirada al rostro del moreno.

―Sé lo obvio, que no querías ver a nadie.

―Así que yo te he arruinado la tarde y tú me la has arruinado a mí.― Bromeó evadiendo la situación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Tras unos pocos segundos en los que ni siquiera le dio la opción de responder continuó. —Ha sido una pregunta estúpida, me he dado cuenta de que no lo estás y aun así lo he preguntado.— Soltó una pequeña risa como burlándose de él mismo. —Lo que en verdad quiero decir es que si quieres contarme algo para así sentirte mejor.

― ¿Por qué te lo contaría? ― Era una pregunta sincera y sin mala intención, tenía real curiosidad sobre qué lo había llevado a decirle eso.

―Porque soy quien está junto a ti en este momento.― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Eso no es una buena razón, además… sin ofender, pero no te conozco, por lo que no confió en ti y la posibilidad de que mañana medio Hogwarts sepa, por el simple hecho de que eres quien está junto a mí en este momento, no me parece atractiva.

Él no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó viendo al frente, Dominique se sintió mal ante sus palabras pero ante ninguna señal de que le molestase su presencia en el lugar, abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó sentada, mirando al frente y en silencio. Así estuvieron durante un largo tiempo, ambos sumergidos en sus mentes, sin un problema ni circunstancia en específico, simplemente disfrutando del silencio.

―Lamento haber invadido tu reino y arruinado tu tarde.― La chica susurró finalmente, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

―Está bien… ― Se limitó a responderle en un tono igual de bajo.

Lentamente se levantó y volteó para dirigirse hacia el pasillo. ―Gracias… Por permitirme no tener que ver a nadie.― Austin se volteó justo para ver la figura de la rubia avanzar por el pasillo antes de que ésta desapareciese en la esquina.


	9. Chapter 9

Habían transcurrido varios días desde el encuentro de ambos chicos, Austin estaba sentado en el suelo del balcón leyendo un libro cuando un pequeño eco lo sacó de su lectura, alzó la mirada y frente a él se encontraba la rubia esbozando una pequeña y triste sonrisa, el moreno alzó las cejas a modo de interrogación ante lo cual ella levantó una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano.

―Una vez más necesito no ver a nadie, pero no me pareció justo volver a invadir tu reino sin traer una ofrenda, así que he traído galletas.

Austin sonrió levemente y a pesar de que había bastante espacio, se movió un poco hacia el lado invitándola a sentarse. Estuvieron sentados uno junto al otro en silencio durante unos minutos, él continuó con su lectura mientras ella ordenaba sus pensamientos.

Dominique había tenido un mal día y necesitaba poder estar un momento sin que nadie le preguntara qué le sucedía, lo cual era imposible ya que al lugar que fuese se encontraba con algún familiar o conocido. Había pensado en el balcón y lo perfecto que era, y lo más importante, no se encontraría con ninguno de sus primos allí; el único problema era el chico Zabini. Era verdad que no la había tratado mal ni nada parecido cuando se habían encontrado hace unos días atrás, pero era prácticamente un desconocido, con el cual no había cruzado más de una frase en los casi seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts, y eso ya era mucho decir, y en cierta forma los prejuicios de los antiguos años continuaban patentes en la mente de la mayoría de los jóvenes, por lo que aparecerse por allí y que él supiera que tenía un mal día no le agradaba mucho.

Pero cuando tuvo que darse vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario por tercera vez en menos de una hora para evitar a alguien prefirió la opción anterior.

―Debo admitir que pensé que me echarías.― Dijo la chica tomando una galleta para luego dejar la bolsa en el espacio entre ellos.

― ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. ―Pareces del tipo.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― Preguntó el muchacho riendo levemente.

―Ya sabes.

―No, la verdad es que no. ― Ambos rieron levemente y volvió a producirse silencio mientras él sacaba una galleta. ― Creo que tenemos un problema.

― ¿Por qué?

―Una parte de ti quiere contarme qué te sucede y una parte de mi quiere escucharlo. Tendremos una conversación y la disfrutaremos.

―Por un lado creo que tienes razón en lo del problema… pero por otro, no tiene lógica.― Dijo comenzando a reír. ―Quiero creer que es un problema, pero no logro terminar de entender por qué.

El moreno la miró pensando en sus palabras. ―Pues, aunque no lo digamos, deberíamos odiarnos o algo así, somos… del tipo que se declaran la guerra y juran odiarse hasta la muerte.

Alzó las cejas devolviéndole la mirada. ― ¿Y qué tipo es ese?

―Tan solo dime lo que piensas o pensabas de mí y te darás cuenta.

―Bien.― Se movió posicionándose de tal manera que quedó frente a él, mirándolo. ―Inicia tú.

―Fácil. La odiosa princesa.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Dijo entre divertida y un tanto ofendida.

―Sí, del tipo de chica que conversa y ríe con todos para así tenerlos de su lado, de tal manera que luego tus súbditos hacen todo lo que tú quieras. Y no solo tus primos, sino que toda tu casa, porque no quiero pensar que todo Hogwarts lo hace, aunque probablemente sí; con todos ellos populando a tu alrededor, con la creencia de que eres la reina del universo, paseándote por los pasillos mientras finges que el viento mueve tu cabello.

Dominique comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias del contrario. ― ¿En serio? ¿Si acabas de decir todo eso?

―Tú preguntaste.

―Bien, es mi turno. Eres en plan, mírenme soy jugador de quidditch y de Slytherin, soy guapo y musculoso, demasiado superior y perfecto para hablar contigo o incluso para dirigirte la mirada, así que sal de mi camino si no quieres que el resto de tu estadía en el castillo sea una pesadilla para ti.

― ¿Así que soy guapo? ― Preguntó alzando las cejas y sonriendo divertido.

―A eso me refiero.

―A que soy guapo.

Dom rió divertida y giró los ojos. ―A que lo único que recuerdas es que dije que crees ser guapo.

―Es porque con todo lo demás te equivocas.

―Puede ser, aún no puedo dar fe de eso.

―Así como yo puedo seguir creyendo todo lo que dije de ti.

―Con respecto a eso, te has equivocado en todo.

―¿Ah sí?

―¡Claro que sí! Yo jamás me he creído la princesa de ningún lugar.

―No puedo dar fe de eso. ― Austin repitió las palabras de la ojiazul mientras tomaba otra galleta.

―Touché.

―Aunque sí es cierto que al menos tus primos populan alrededor tuyo.

―Eso no es cierto. Simplemente andamos todos juntos.

―¿Y eso por qué?― Al ver la expresión de la rubia ante la pregunta siguió hablando. ―Digo, es normal andar con la familia, pero no tanto tiempo, pareciera que algunos de ustedes nunca se separan.

―No es tan difícil de entender, nos amamos, crecimos juntos, estamos acostumbrados a ello. ¿Tu familia no es muy grande, verdad?― Preguntó al notar lo difícil que le era entender aquello.

―Solo mis padres y yo. Mi madre tiene un hermano, pero es demasiado joven y aún no tiene hijos, así que.

―Así que no entiendes lo que son los gritos a la hora de comer ni el desorden en navidad.

―Es una forma de decirlo.

―Mi familia no te agrada mucho, ¿verdad?

El muchacho hizo una pequeña mueca. ―Con la mayoría es como contigo, no los conozco, pero es como si tuviésemos que declararnos la guerra.

―¿Con la mayoría?

―Directamente no soporto al mayor de los Potter.

―¿A James? ¿Por qué?

―Lo siento, olvidé que es como tu sombra. No diré nada.

La leona se estiró tomando la bolsa de galletas y miró en su interior buscando una de chocolate. ―No, venga dime, quiero saber. Prometo no molestarme ni nada. Además, no es mi sombra.

―Pero si andan juntos a todos lados. Literalmente.

―Simple coincidencia de edad y casa.

―No mientas, sé que es tu mejor amigo.

―Vale, tienes razón, pero aun así no me enojaré. Lo prometo.

―Es un idiota.

―Él dice lo mismo de ti, así que tendrás que explayarte.― Al ver que Austin alzaba una ceja se encogió de hombros y rió levemente. ―¿Qué? Es la verdad. Yo diría que su odio mutuo es simplemente porque ambos son los respectivos capitanes de su equipo de quidditch, nada más.― Esbozó una gran sonrisa al finalmente encontrar la galleta que buscaba y se la llevó a la boca.

―No es simplemente por eso. Tu primo es un arrogante y molesto, que cree que todo es un juego.

―No es arrogante… Aunque puede que eso de que crea que todo es un juego sea un tanto cierto.

―Admítelo y di directamente que James Potter tiene algo malo.

―Es mi primo, no puedo admitir frente a su supuesto enemigo que tiene algo malo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, la conversación se había tornado un tanto penosa y molesta, Dominique se mordía levemente el labio, una gran característica suya era que no le gustaba que la gente se sintiese mal o incómoda estando ella allí, lo cual la llevaba a siempre esforzase por no decepcionar a nadie, y en ese caso, a cambiar de tema.

―Mi equipo favorito es el Puddlemere United.

Austin sonrió ante el claro cambio de tema en la conversación, aunque agradecía que la rubia lo hubiese hecho, después de todo le estaba gustando conversar con ella, era agradable y al parecer muy distinta a todo lo que había creído sobre ella durante todos aquellos años, por lo que lo que menos quería era que terminaran discutiendo por su primo. ―Los Falmouth Falcons son definitivamente los mejores.

La chica Weasley no jugada pero si era una gran fan del deporte por lo que siguieron conversando sobre quidditch hasta que se hizo hora de ir a cenar.

* * *

Las tardes en el balcón comenzaron a hacerse costumbre, generalmente ambos llegaban con un libro y simplemente leían en silencio, al menos así fueron las primeras veces, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a soltarse el uno con el otro y las conversaciones fueron más fluidas. Principalmente hablaban sobre sus familias, fueron conociéndose y encontrando en esas horas en el balcón una especie de refugio donde los problemas de cada uno y los prejuicios, no solo de las relaciones que debían regir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin sino también entre un Zabini y una Weasley, no llegaban; estaban cómodos el uno con el otro y al tener personalidades tan distintas, ella alegre y extrovertida y él reservado y de pocos amigos, sentían que encajaban perfectamente.

Dominique tenía que terminar aquella lectura para escribir un ensayo, por lo que no estaba precisamente entusiasmada y le costaba concentrarse, haciendo que pensara que el aburrimiento prácticamente se la iba a comer.

Hizo un mohín con los labios y miró de reojo a Austin, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en su libro, por lo que prefirió no hablar. Sus pensamientos se fueron divagando hasta que terminaron por centrarse en el chico junto a ella.

Volvió a mirarlo de reojo.

Sí, se podría decir que es guapo. ―Comenzó a pensar.― Tiene un no sé qué que atrae… Quizás es esa faceta de chico reservado y misterioso.

Pero si habla contigo, eso hace que deje de ser misterioso, tonta. Y resulta que es bastante agradable… ―Soltó una pequeña risa ante qué pasaría si le dijese a su primos, especialmente a James, que le caía bien Austin Zabini, pero se mordió la lengua rápidamente esperando que él no la haya escuchado.― Vale, igual quizás sí es un poco misterioso, o al menos trata de hacer creer eso. ¿Por qué lo hará? No es del tipo que hace cosas que se deben guardar en secreto. Creo… Quizás me ha mentido todo este tiempo y sí las hace… Quizás es un psicópata y planea asesinarme y como nadie sabe que vengo al balcón no sospecharán nunca de él.

Vale, cálmate. No pienses estupideces. ―Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el moreno.― Me gusta su mandíbula, es como… varonil. Bueno, juega quidditch, todo en él es varonil en sí. Dominique Weasley, ¿en serio lo encuentras guapo?

¿Y ahora por qué mierda me hablo en tercera persona? Molls terminará teniendo razón sobre eso de que cada día estoy más loca.

―¿Algún día me lo dirás?

La rubia dio un respingo al escucharlo hablar y se sonrojó ante la idea de que él supiese lo que estaba pensado. ―¿Qué cosa?

―Qué te sucedía la primera vez que viniste aquí. ― Respondió con una sonrisa divertida ante el susto de ella y despegó la mirada del libro para dirigirla hacia la chica.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo?― En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió ante lo agresivas que habían sonado. Tomó aire intentando calmar su cuerpo que, sin saber por qué se había puesto a la defensiva.

Se encogió de hombros. ―No hay razón alguna, pero tengo curiosidad. Y supongo… que ya confías, aunque sea solo un poco, en mí.

Sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada, no lo iba a admitir directamente pero era cierto. ―¿No basta si te digo que me sentía mal y ya?

―Sabes que no me conformaré con eso.

―Vale. Alguien… muy importante para mí me hizo… bueno, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, en realidad…― Comenzaba a dudar mientras hablaba.

―Da igual, solo dime.

―Me hizo sentir mal… un tanto abandonada… Sé que es una estupidez, pero siempre ha estado conmigo, nosotros contra el mundo… supongo que las cosas cambian.

―¿Es tu primo, verdad?― Dijo tras unos segundos en silencio.

―¿Qué?

―Tu primo.

―Deberás especificar un poco.― Soltó una pequeña risa intentando bromear a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a quien se refería el Slytherin.

―James. James Potter. Ese primo.― Respondió en un tono serio que indicaba que claramente no quería bromear.

―¿Realmente lo odias, cierto?

―Sí.

Dom sonrió levemente ante su sinceridad. ―No es tan malo.

―¿Tan? Eso indica que al menos es malo.

―Tiene sus defectos. Como todos.

―¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? Además del hecho de que es tu familia, claro.

―Ha sido mi compañero en todo. Siempre. Me ha acompañado y apoyado en todo.

―¿De qué manera te hizo sentir abandonada?

―¿Por qué quieres saber tanto sobre el asunto?

―Así que sí fue él.

La rubia giró los ojos al darse cuenta de que se había delatado a sí misma. ―No me has respondido por qué quieres saber.

―Porque quiero entender por qué alguien a quien quieres tanto hizo que tú, alguien bueno y alegre, se sintiera mal.

Las comisuras de los labios de la leona se elevaron levemente y sintió cierta presión en su estómago. Atribuía eso al hecho de que ante esa respuesta no podría negarse a contarle lo sucedido, negando la posibilidad de que fuese otra cosa. ―Coqueteaba con un chica ― Austin hizo un gesto de desaprobación con su rostro. ―Y ella le preguntó por mí, ya que le dijo que siempre nos veía juntos y le respondió que… era su familia pero no era alguien importante. Sentí que… sé que fue una estupidez, pero si prácticamente dice que soy una persona cualquiera frente a sus conquistas… quiero decir, yo no niego que lo quiero mucho y que claramente es más importante que los chicos con los que he coqueteado.

―¿Al menos se disculpó?― Fue lo que dijo tras unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Dom lo miraba intentando saber qué pasaba por la mente del Slytherin.

―Sí… pero aún tengo esa sensación, ¿sabes?, como si ante cualquier circunstancia fuese a abandonarme. Supongo que igual es parte de madurar, o sea, siempre hemos tenido vidas separadas pero demasiado entrelazadas, ya es tiempo de que lo estén menos. Supongo…

Volvió a producirse silencio. La rubia se mordía el lado interior del labio, quería saber qué estaba pensando, no sabía por qué pero realmente le era importante, pero los ojos oscuros del chico no daban a entender nada.

―Es cierto, es tiempo de que comiences a pasar tu tiempo con otra persona.


	10. Chapter 10

**El cargo de conciencia me invadía por no haber subido estas semanas, pero he estado uuuultra ocupada, así que aquí va algo. Espero lo disfruten aunque sea más que corto y bastante cutre ):**

 **―Vic.**

El invierno se acercaba, podía sentir el viento helado contra su rostro, pero se limitó a acomodar su bufanda. Pudo notar cómo Austin le sonreía desde el otro lado del jardín, le sonrió de vuelta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia se sobresaltó y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho mientras se volteaba para encontrarse frente a ella a James. ―Casi me matas del susto.

―Lo siento.― El azabache se sentó junto a ella y dirigió la mirada al frente mientras el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin comenzaba a juntarse unos metros frente a ellos. ― ¿Por qué estás aquí, Domi?

―Eh…― La chica rodeó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, tenía un poco de frío pero en realidad solo estaba dándose un par de segundos para pensar en una respuesta, no podía decirle que había ido simplemente para ver a Austin Zabini. Definitivamente no. ―No lo sé, solo paseaba y comenzó a llegar más gente y… llegaste. ¿Qué haces tú?

El chico Potter se acercó un poco y rodeó a la rubia con un brazo, lo cual ella agradeció con una sonrisa. ―Es mi deber como el capitán del equipo saber un poco sobre nuestros contrincantes.

― ¿Y esto qué es?― Dijo refiriéndose a las serpientes.

―Los equipos suelen reunirse así… como si fuese una reunión de amigos, pero en realidad discuten técnicas y movimientos

―Ah…

―Domi, ya que estamos aquí… quería decirte algo.

― ¿Qué cosa?― El viento comenzaba a correr un poco más fuerte así que se apegó más a su primo.

―Sé que ya ha pasado tiempo y que dijiste que las cosas están bien entre nosotros, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no es así… Digo, ya no es cómo antes, ya no hablamos tanto ni pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, gran parte de las tardes desapareces… No sé qué harás, pero realmente te extraño. Y lo siento, ya lo dije antes, pero siento que no me crees por completo, y tienes razones para no hacerlo pero necesito que sepas que real, realmente lo lamento, que haré todo lo necesario para que me creas y solo… solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

La chica Weasley se quedó quieta y en silencio mientras lo escuchaba, se sintió mal. Era cierto que habían peleado y distanciado por culpa de James, pero él le había pedido disculpas muchas veces. Y ella lo había perdonado, pero las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, no porque lo hubiese hecho a propósito, pero había comenzado a hablar y conocer a Austin y a pasar las tardes con él, lo cual no tenía nada de malo, pero había dejado botado a quien había estado con ella desde siempre. Eso no era justo. Levantó un poco el rostro y besó la mejilla de su primo. ―Yo también lo siento.

― ¿Todo volverá a la normalidad?

―Todo.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados mientras veían los primeros copos de nieve caer.

* * *

Dominique se sentía extraña, como si el cargo de conciencia invadiera cada parte de su cuerpo. Seguía creyendo que no había hecho nada malo, pero sí que era algo que podía hacer daño o hacer sentir mal a muchas personas, personas a las que amaba. Durante esa semana no había acudido al balcón, se estaba dedicando a intentar recuperar su relación con James y con el resto de sus primos, quienes a pesar de que no habían dicho nada, sí había dejado un poco de lado.

La rubia caminaba por el pasillo junto a Molly hacia su clase de estudio de runas antiguas, estaban por entrar al salón cuando frente a la puerta se encontraron con tres Slytherins, entre ellos estaban Austin. Solo se dirigieron la mirada por un par de segundos y ellas entraron al lugar seguidas por ellos.

Estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre y sentía como si la mirada del chico estuviese clavada en su cabeza, lo más probable es que ni se hubiese fijado en ella desde que entraron, pero igualmente sentía cierto cargo de conciencia sobre el chico, como si después de las últimas semanas no mereciese que ella dejase de ir al balcón y de hablarle sin una explicación razonable. La cual no tenía.

* * *

No había visto a la chica Weasley esa semana. Bueno, sí la veía de vez en cuando en el gran comedor o alguna clase, pero no se juntaban ni conversaban. Tampoco era como si tuviesen que hacerlo.

Era cierto que sí lo encontraba un poco extraño, pero no le daba mayor importancia, no es como si la vida de uno y del otro girase solo entorno a ellos dos, por lo que el balcón no debería ser algo importante.

Pero, ¿por qué no podía quitarse la impresión o sensación de que algo sucedía entre ellos? Es decir… siempre creía que algo pasaba, pero ahora era en otro sentido, como si algo estuviese mal. Más de una vez quitó ese pensamiento diciéndose que Dom era comunicativa, definitivamente no tenía problemas para expresarse, al menos después de que tomaron confianza con el otro, por lo que si algo malo sucediese o él hubiese dicho o hecho algo que la hirió se lo hubiese dicho, además, intentó hacer memoria de su último encuentro y nada lo hacía pensar que podrían encontrarse en esa posición.

¿Si creía que todo iba bien, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Quizás no pensaba en eso, sino que en ella propiamente tal… ya, claro.

Intentó dejar de pensar en aquello y concentrarse, pero la cabellera rubia unos puestos más adelante no lo dejaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola nuevamente! Quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, que me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir con las historias, muchísimas gracias! Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **―Vic.**

* * *

―Comienzo a pensar que solo vienes aquí cuando tienes un problema.― Apenas si levantó la mirada del libro cuando sintió a alguien acercarse, y ya conocía tan bien el sonido de sus pasos en aquel corredor que no necesitaba verla para saber que se trataba de ella. No iba a negar ni esforzarse en disimular que estaba molesto por la ausencia de la muchacha en aquel lugar durante el último tiempo, aunque no tuviese una razón sólida para hacerlo.

Se esforzó por sonreír ante lo frías que sonaron sus palabras, aunque éstas le dolieran un poco. ―Pues te equivocas, porque estoy aquí y no tengo ningún problema.― Dijo sentándose junto a él.

― ¿Entonces para qué has venido?― Seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

Esta vez se ofendió, él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ni mucho menos a hablarle en aquel tono despectivo. ― ¿Qué mierda te pasa?― Intentó mantener un tono bajo, pero si él no ponía de su parte, ella no tenía ningún problema en alzar la voz y responderle. Al cansarse de esperar una respuesta que claramente no vendría le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó con fuerza en el suelo. ―Actúas como si tuvieras cinco años.

Austin rápidamente reaccionó. En todo el tiempo que se habían estado juntando eran conscientes de que el otro tenía un carácter fuerte y difícil (por decir lo menos), pero hasta ese momento no lo habían conocido directamente.

―No empieces, Weasley, porque no estoy de humor para tratar con esta estupidez.

―No tienes derecho a agarrarla conmigo si es que tuviste un mal día.

―De eso se trata, no tuve un mal día hasta que llegaste.

― ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡¿Acaso andas en ESOS días que me tratas mal sin razón alguna?! ¡Si realmente éste eres tú, es mejor que te quedes aquí, escondido de todos!

― ¡Eres tú y toda esta mierda! Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de sentir vergüenza por ser quien soy y por el apellido que llevo, como para preocuparme si alguien más la siente por ser asociado a mí. ¡¿Por qué viniste la primera vez?! ¡¿Por qué seguiste viniendo después?! ¡¿Y por qué dejaste de hacerlo?!

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo, quería calmarse o terminaría gritándole aún más y tirándole el libro en la cabeza; pero sobre todo se sintió mal de que el moreno pensase aquello. ―No… No se trata de ti. Yo no quise decir eso, lo siento.― Se hizo silencio, ambos tranquilizándose y un tanto avergonzados de su reacción. Finalmente Dominique volvió a hablar, pero de aquello a lo que realmente había ido. ―Sin darme cuenta dejé muchas cosas de las que solía hacer antes desde que te conocí y no lo había notado, pero luego todos comenzaron a decírmelo y me sentí mala persona por… por comenzar a pasar tiempo contigo y no con ellos.

― ¿Ellos?― Negó con la cabeza como indicando que ignorase la pregunta, no quería que se desviasen del tema ―No tiene nada de malo comenzar a hablar con nuevas personas.

―Claro que no, pero sí lo tiene cuando dejas a los demás botados.

―No los dejaste botados.

―No del todo, pero sí un poco.

―Un poco no es malo, además es parte de crecer conocer a otros y que comiencen a pasar más tiempo contigo. Tú misma lo dijiste.

―Pero me di cuenta de que yo no quiero que las cosas cambien.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porque no y ya está.

―Ya. Y si no quieres que cambien, ¿por qué has venido?

Bajó la mirada avergonzada, en realidad no tenía derecho a aparecer allí y decir esas cosas. ―Me sentí mal por simplemente dejar de hablarte…

―Es porque sí quieres que las cosas cambien, porque estás cómoda y feliz aquí conmigo. Quiero que admitas que te da miedo y no quieres solo porque se trata de mí.

―Claro que no es así.

―Venga, Dominique, te da miedo admitir que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo solo por esa estupidez de los supuestos enemigos por naturaleza y lo que pueda decir James Potter.

―No soy superficial como para que deje de venir por lo que pueda decir la gente de que me guste pasar tiempo contigo. Y mi primo no tiene nada que ver en esto.

―Claro que sí, te da miedo que todo el mundo esté decepcionado por no juntarte con la gente que se supone que debes juntarte y especialmente que él te haga un escándalo por algo tan estúpido.

― Y si es así, ¿por qué a ti te es tan fácil aceptarlo? ¿No tienes miedo que alguien se decepcione de ti?― En su tono de voz se notaba que comenzaba a molestarse otra vez. ― ¿Eres demasiado superior y perfecto para que la opinión de los demás le afecte?

―Porque hace tiempo que ya entendí que prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo que mantener a los demás contentos. No espero ser perfecto, por eso no me importa lo que piensen. Tú tampoco deberías.

―No pretendo ser perfecta.

―Claro que sí lo haces y por lo mismo no quieres admitir que hay algo más.

― ¿Algo más?― Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. ―Ahora eres tú el que tiene miedo. Quieres que yo hablé y-y diga todo, pero tú tampoco te atreves a hablar. ¡Tú también tienes miedo!

―Claro que no.

―Entonces di lo que piensas

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si se estuviesen desafiando mutuamente. Ambos parecían ser valientes, pero en ese momento ninguno se atrevía a emitir una palabra, como si ser el primero en admitir algo los hiciese débiles o los avergonzara.

―No puedes negar que hay algo.

―Sé más específico.

―No. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, porque tú lo sabes y lo sientes. Desde hace semanas. No diré nada más hasta que tú hables.

Dominique lo quedó mirando, pero esta vez sus ojos decían algo distinto a lo que expresaban tan solo unos segundos atrás. Era como si supiese que el moreno tenía razón, pero una parte de ella aún tuviese miedo de admitirlo. De que aquello no fuese real y solo fuese algo pasajero. A que el resto no estuviese de acuerdo y se decepcionara de ella. De perder aquellas tardes tranquilas y felices en el balcón. De arriesgarse y terminar perdiendo. De salir herida.

Austin levantó su mano y pasó lentamente su pulgar la mandíbula de la chica Weasley, para luego con la misma mano tomar su rostro y acercarlo un poco a él. Se detuvo allí unos segundos, sintió la respiración de ella entremezclarse con la de él, miró sus labios. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a los ojos azules de Dom y pudo ver como ésta cerraba los suyos lentamente. Con la misma delicadez y lentitud apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella. Tomó nota mental de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, en especial del suave y cálido contacto de los labios de la rubia y el dulce olor a lavanda que desprendía. Era la fotografía mental perfecta, una que guardaría por tanto tiempo como su memoria se lo permitiese.

―Te daré tiempo para pensarlo. La próxima vez tendrás que hablar tú.― Dijo tras separar sus labios y quedarse a escasa distancia de su rostro, aún con éste entre sus manos.


	12. Chapter 12

El jugador de quidditch llevaba en el lugar alrededor de media hora, tenía la esperanza de que Dominique Weasley fuese al balcón. El expreso de Hogwarts saldría en unas horas rumbo a Londres con motivo de las vacaciones navideñas, así que se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación a terminar las últimas cosas antes de partir, no podría esperarla más.

Pero no fue necesario, ya que frente a él se encontraba la chica. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno y caminó un par de pasos acercándose a ella, comenzaba a nevar así que la leona se quedó en el escalón que separaba el balcón del pasillo, sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa.

―Creí que no alcanzaría a verte.

―Creí que habías decidido que no querías hablar.― Bromeó el Slytherin, aunque en su tono de voz se evidenciaba con cierto temor que en realidad lo había creído. Ella se limitó a encogerse levemente de hombros y continuó mirándolo en silencio. ― ¿Sí hablarás?

La hija de Bill Weasley se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies un tanto dubitativa, finalmente respiró profundo produciendo que un pequeño vaho apareciese frente a ella. ―No estoy segura de qué decir… No sé si esto es real, no sé si será bueno, no sé si nos terminaremos odiando. Sé que no quiero que eso pase, y que podría intentarlo, pero ambos… ambos somos tan complicados y difíciles de llevar.― Estuvo a punto de acercarse un poco más al muchacho, pero en último momento decidió que quizás no era buena idea. Se acomodó la bufanda un tanto incómoda. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más baja y sonaba como si le costase pronunciar las palabras. ―Y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que para ti solo sea una prueba, un "quizás funcione", porque si es así me dolerá…

Austin la observaba, era como si frente a sus ojos la oportunidad que tenían se esfumase sin siquiera haber comenzado. Quería decirle que para él no era algo sin importancia, que no era un ligue más. Que ella era importante para él.

―Ya deberíamos irnos, falta poco para que el tren salga.― Dijo Dom antes de que él pudiese hablar.

Contra todo lo que el moreno creía, que ella le diría adiós y se iría sin más, la ojiazul dio dos pasos hacia él, quedando a escasa distancia se puso en la punta de sus pies y lo besó. Se separó unos centímetros de él, Austin pudo ver cómo sonreía.― Ha sido por el muérdago. ― Susurró sin dejar de sonreír, para luego voltear e irse por el pasillo. Él la vio alejarse un tanto anonadado, miró hacia arriba y sonrió divertido al ver unas ramitas de muérdago colgando en el umbral.

* * *

Las risas inundaban el lugar, el calor de la chimenea mezclado con el olor de los bollos de la abuela Molly hacían que la sala de La Madriguera fuese un lugar agradable y acogedor con toda la familia Weasley reunida para celebrar navidad. Era una escena digna de observar, con la alegría de todo el mundo, los sweaters combinados y el pasar de mano en mano los obsequios para que llegasen a sus respectivos dueños.

―Dom, éste es para ti. ― Rose Weasley estiró su mano pasándole a la rubia un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de un profundo color verde.

― ¿De parte de quién es? ― Preguntó Molly II, quien se encontraba junto a ella, con curiosidad.

La leona se encogió de hombros y abrió el paquete, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que en un su interior había un collar color plata con un pequeño dije en forma de muérdago y una nota.

"No es un quizás funcione.

―A."

―Es muy bonito. ― Comentó la hija mayor de Percy con una sonrisa, le dio un pequeño codazo a la contraria al notar cómo sonreía. A pesar de que Dominique no le había contado nada acerca de sus tardes con Austin, Molls era su mejor amiga y era capaz de reconocer cuándo su prima salía con alguien. Sus sonrisas estúpidas y gestos coquetos en el gran comedor o los salones de clases ya la habían delatado hace tiempo con la pelirroja, pero ésta no la presionaba para que le contase, ya que ambas siempre habían sido así, si algo realmente les importaba no le contaban a la otra hasta que estuviesen seguras de obtener los resultados que querían, por lo que no hizo ninguna pregunta y se limitó a ayudarla a abrochárselo.

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts había llegado la noche anterior tras finalizadas las vacaciones, Zabini ya había acabado de desayunar y se dirigía a la salida del gran comedor cuando se cruzó con Dominique, ésta le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y la comisura de sus labios se elevaron levemente ante aquella reacción por parte de la chica y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, su corazón se aceleró cuando notó que de su pálido cuello colgada la cadena que él le había enviado.


	13. Chapter 13

No iba a negarlo, le entusiasmaba el despertar por la mañana y saber que la vería, comenzaba a notar las ventajas de que Hogwarts tuviesen régimen de internado; le encantaba saber que cada vez que se topaba con Dominique en algún pasillo o en algún aula y ésta se ponía nerviosa, volviéndose un poco torpe, era por él; le encantaba saber aquellas sonrisas coquetas que muchos chicos esperaban fuesen por ellos iban simplemente dedicadas a él; esperaba con ansias el término de la jornada escolar del día para ir al balcón y simplemente esperarla, esperar que el eco de los pasos decididos de la rubia se hiciesen notar en el pasillo.

Los Weasley eran conocidos y admirados por muchos, por lo que constantemente había alguien hablando sobre ellos; por lo que antes de llegar a conocerla ya había oído mucho sobre la segunda hija de Bill Weasley. La mayoría de los comentarios eran sobre su belleza, la sangre veela, a pesar de que no era mucha, se hacía notar tanto en ella como en sus hermanos, había heredado el cuerpo grácil y femenino de los Delacour, la risa sincera y contagiosa de su padre, y la capacidad que todo Weasley tenía para hacerse notar cuando llegaba a un lugar, lo cual combinado con su mirada traviesa, tenía a sus pies a más chicos de los que al joven Zabini le hubiese gustado. No solo había corroborado todo aquello, lo que todo aquel en el castillo podía saber de ella, sino que la había ido conociendo poco a poco en aquel apartado lugar del colegio, llegando a desentrañar los aspectos más complicados de su carácter y personalidad.

Era alegre, decidida y confiada de sí misma. Amaba a su familia por sobre todo, era la favorita de su padre y él era el suyo, a pesar de lo distintas que eran, admiraba a su madre y su valentía para irse de su país y dejarlo todo por el hombre al que amaba. La mayoría del tiempo no decía lo que pensaba, o al menos no lo importante, simplemente hablaba, mucho, pero nunca sobre ella. Quería vivir aventuras, con los peligros incluidos y a la vez volver a retomar las clases de ballet que había dejado hace unos años. Nunca lloraba frente a los demás, era parte de su imagen de fortaleza y princesa de hielo, como si fuese inalcanzable, pero hacían falta cinco minutos de conversación para que confiase en ti, aunque fingiese lo contrario. Amaba las flores, el quidditch, las ironías y el mundo muggle. Tenía una debilidad por cada animal moribundo que encontraba. Siempre que hubiese música bailaba, aunque fuese sola, eso jamás significó un impedimento para ella; pero le avergonzaba de sobre manera tener que hablar en público. Era un manojo de contradicciones tan bien entrelazadas que costaba diferenciar donde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra. Había un sinfín de cosas que los demás no conocían porque se quedaban simplemente con la cara bonita, pero él las conocía todas y cada una de ella, con sus pormenores y vueltas **.** Las conocía todas.

Siempre había creído que cuando realmente se enamorase de alguien sería de una chica tranquila, que amase el silencio y el estar a solas, que odiase los lugares atiborrados de gente y que no quisiese que el mundo se diese cuenta de que existía; del tipo con el cual pudiese irse a vivir en medio de la nada y lejos de todo para compartir la soledad. En cambio ahí estaba, sonriendo porque frente a él estaba una chica completamente distinta a todo lo que había pensado o imaginado, del tipo que llama la atención apenas entraba a un lugar, que habla fuerte y mucho, que se ríe constantemente y cuya risa es contagiosa. Del tipo que anima el ambiente al entrar a un lugar. No era su tipo perfecto, era ella la perfecta.

* * *

― ¿Cómo es?

Dominique Weasley miró a su prima, quien se encontraba recostada en la cama junto a la suya, con el ceño fruncido y sin entender a qué se refería.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―El chico con el que sales. ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué tiene que te gusta tanto? Porque sí, se nota que realmente te gusta.

La rubia no se sorprendió de que la contraria supiese que veía a alguien a pesar de que ella no le había contado, ya que era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde siempre y probablemente fuese la persona que mejor lo hiciese. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenada a modo de disculpa ante lo cual la pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia a medida que se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la de su prima.

―No te preocupes. Tú y yo somos así. Raras. Nunca contamos lo importante. ― Ambas se miraron sonriendo recostadas una junto a la otra. ―Ahora, dime. No te pido que me digas quién es, no tendría derecho.― Dijo riendo levemente al recordar que tardó tres meses en decirle a Dom que tenía novio y que llevaban saliendo cinco meses antes de eso. ―Pero quiero que me digas qué te hizo enamorarte.

Nunca se había llegado si quiera a plantear esa pregunta, lo que la llevó a pensar en Austin. En su mente dibujó cada una de las facciones del chico, recordó cada parte de él.

Austin Zabini era protector y atento, cariñoso aunque a los demás no lo viesen, y extrañamente divertido. Él era el silencio preciso y perfecto que necesitaba en su vida llena de gritos y risas, del tipo que acepta acompañarla en sus aventuras incluso antes de que ella supiese cuáles eran. Le había enseñado a no sentirse sola en el silencio y apreciar el no tener planes. Había puesto su rápida y alterada vida en cámara lenta y era lo mejor que le había pasado; era como si cada beso, cada caricia y respiración fuesen trascendentes solo gracias a él. Recordó la delicadeza y cariño con la que las manos del chico acunaban su rostro y sus dedos recorrían sus mejillas y labios.

Lo había observado con perspicacia y notado que se reía con sus amigos, pero no solía sonreír eso lo guardaba solo para ella y que cerraba los ojos cuando disfrutaba de algo; que soltaba un pequeño suspiro cuando al pasar junto a él al entrar al salón de clases ella le pasaba a rozar la mano jugando con sus dedos; que se ponía nervioso cuando por casualidad se encontraban en algún pasillo vacío de la biblioteca y ella simplemente lo besaba.

Él rió cuando ella le contó que había notado que solo comía la corteza de los muffins, que arreglaba su corbata cuando estaba incómodo o ansioso, que siempre tenía gesto de enojado durante los partidos de quidditch, fuesen ganando o perdiendo, que fruncía el ceño cuando creía que alguien hacía un aporte estúpido en alguna clase, y que al menos tres veces al mes se sentaba en algún lugar del castillo a simplemente comer una bolsa de Sapos de menta. Le asombró que ella notase cosas tan mínimas y con poca importancia, pero para Dom sí la tenían, cada una de esas pequeñas cosas era él y ella quería cada parte de él.

Creía que no debía enamorarse a los dieciséis años, que probablemente no fuese sano, que las posibilidades de que funcionase y no terminase con el corazón roto eran mínimas, aunque en su familia el precedente fuese distinto. No podía ser sano el sentir que necesitaba a alguien con quien no compartiese sangre (ya que éstos últimos no podían aburrirse de ella), que su corazón se acelerase al verlo o su apetito desapareciese al ver a alguna chica en el comedor intentar coquetear con él. Contra todas sus creencias y filosofías, se había enamorado.

―Solo sé que soy feliz… que me hace feliz, Molls. No tengo una respuesta sensata y lógica para eso.


End file.
